


Clair de Lune.

by InkedBreaker



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HaeHyuk - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior, Yaoi - Fandom, donghae - Fandom, eunhyuk - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedBreaker/pseuds/InkedBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HyukJae loves DongHae. DongHae loves HyukJae. They are like the ten fingers of the hands, stuck by the hips, inseparable. They know everything about each other and have no secrets. None, not a little, except this one. HyukJae loves DongHae. DongHae loves HyukJae. And if staying with each other means to hide it, to close their hearts, and to double-lock it, so not a word will escape them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clair de Lune.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fellows Eunhae Shippers !
> 
> So, my name's Kelly, and this is like, the first story I've ever translated in English.  
> I'm really sorry if you end up regretting reading it. Like I said, English is not my first language. I'm French, born and raised. ( That's too bad, I know )
> 
> So yeah, me being French is probably the main reason this is so shitty ? ( But me just being bad at writing could be it in fact meh )
> 
> Anyway, people seemed to like it in French, and I was like " Meh, why not ? "  So, here comes my shitty trad !
> 
> If you guys have any advice for a fellow writer like me, or a beta who could help ? 
> 
>  
> 
> Je suis toute ouïe like we say in French ! ^-^

• Clair de lune.

 

DongHae and HyukJae knew each other since forever. They grew up together, playing at each other places, knowing every little details about them. They felt closer to each other than they were with anyone else.

 

DongHae knew everything about HyukJae. He knew how much he loved strawberries and how he was afraid of needles. He knew his first love, his first heartache, his first time, his deepest fears and insecurities. He knew that, if he dyed his hair as often, it was not just for fashion, or style, but simply because he was struggling with his own image. So he tried to change it, he was trying to improve it.

 

DongHae knew HyukJae was desperate to make him smile and was capable of anything to do it. And he knew he was one of the most important person in his life. He knew HyukJae loved his mother and his sister more than anything. That he would be able to do the worst to protect So Ra, and that if he was angry at his father it wasn't because he left him, but because he made his mother and sister tears flow down.

 

HyukJae knew everything about DongHae. He knew the brunet was always embarrassed when they were with their others friends. That it was hard for him to feel at ease and to find the right words. He knew DongHae had fallen in love for the first time when he was fourteen and he knew it was for his sister. He knew everything about his best friend. He knew the passion DongHae had for music, and he knew how much it was close to his heart since his father had flied away.

 

HyukJae knew that DongHae was full of insecurities regarding his sexuality, and he knew how his best friend was afraid to disappoint his mother and brother. He knew that now though, DongHae secretly hoped that So Ra and Dong Hwa would end up together.

 

HyukJae was there when DongHae fought for the first time, and he lied for him in front of his parents, telling them that he had only fell down the stairs at school. HyukJae lied because DongHae defended him when he had been attacked. Him, "the monkey".

 

DongHae and HyukJae had always known each other, and they didn't see how they possibly could live their lives without the other. They didn't see themselves share their most shameful experiences with someone else, and they didn't see themselves taking different paths.

 

HyukJae and DongHae shared everything. Their secrets, their doubts, their shame, their crushes, and their deepest fears. They were similar, but they were different. They were opposite of each other. Where DongHae was in a socially awkward state, HyukJae knew how to put people at ease and he always made new friends really quick. Where HyukJae had always had a hard time to accept himself, DongHae had realized a long time ago that appearance is only the cover of a book, just waiting to be opened and decrypted by the right persons.

 

They were identical. Their tastes were not different. Manga, music, dance. Their passions were the same and it was one of the things that drew them even closer.

 

HyukJae and DongHae believed they had no secrets from each other. They were able to say every little thing that was in their minds, didn't spend a day without speaking to each other, and were unable to stay away for too long.

 

And DongHae loves HyukJae. He understood this a long time ago. When suddenly the smile of his best friend had not the same brightness as before. It suddenly seems brighter, more beautiful, more electrifying. DongHae then asked himself, not understanding how his best friend could seem more beautiful now than he had ever been, when he had not changed anything. And where HyukJae's flaws had always annoyed DongHae a little, they suddenly became qualities.

 

And the way HyukJae was someone else when they were surrounded by someone, suddenly didn't bother him anymore. Because he was still the HyukJae he loved. The one who, when they were just fourteen, watched over him all night because DongHae had fever while his parents went to visit his grandmother and his brother was on a school trip.

 

This side HyukJae completely concealed to the world, and that only DongHae knew, made him feel special, different, important. And DongHae had suddenly started worshipping the HyukJae who seemed confident in front of everyone, when in reality he wasn't at all. Because he was the only one, amongst all, to know his deepest insecurities.

 

DongHae was crazy about HyukJae, and if when he had confessed he liked boys, he lied telling him he didn't love anyone, it was only because he didn’t want to risk losing him, confessing that in reality he doesn't like boys, but he loves him.

 

HyukJae loves DongHae. In fact, HyukJae has always loved DongHae. When they were only children, running after each other and laughing as if breaking their ribs. When they were teenagers, when puberty had hit them without warning and they were no longer sure of anything. HyukJae was only sure he loved DongHae. He was always sure about it. When their voices had begun to molt and HyukJae mocked DongHae when really, he found it lovely and his heart began to beat a little more each time his best friend opened his mouth. When his dad was gone, leaving the three of them alone and DongHae had been there days and nights while HyukJae reproached himself his absence. When DongHae's dad passed away, and HyukJae would have given anything to get him back, to bring back his best friend's dazzling smile. When DongHae confessed his love for So Ra and HyukJae had suddenly felt as his heart fell at his feet and was trampled by an elephants herd and devoured by an hungry lion. When DongHae finally told him that he was attracted to boys, and that the fear he had read in his best friend's eyes punched him right in the heart. And when HyukJae finally got his first girlfriend, because he was pretty sure it would seem suspicious if he had not, and he didn't want DongHae to find out. Because he couldn't risk losing him. When Hyoyeon slid her fingers in the palm of his hand and HyukJae felt nothing. When the only thought he had was DongHae, his warmth, and all those times they had held hands. When their lips met, and he found himself picturing DongHae to not back down as they touched. And when he finally ended their relationship because it was not fair for her, for him, for anyone. Because Hyoyeon was not DongHae, and because DongHae had already invaded HyukJae's heart, years ago.

 

And today, when they go to school together, bag on the shoulder and uniforms in a catastrophic state because they have been bickering again on the way. And when they decide to take a study time that always ends up with them watching TV, or playing video games. And when they dance. When they face the mirrors, they move their bodies to the rhythm of the music and they don't think about anything else that just the moment.

 

And now, here, at this moment. When HyukJae is lying by DongHae's side. The comforter rise to the chin, and eyes fixing an invisible point in the darkness of the room. There, in the middle of the night, when DongHae slightly tilts his head and it ends up meeting HyukJae's one, while their voices slowly fill the quiet of the brunet's room.

 

HyukJae loves DongHae. DongHae loves HyukJae. They are like the fingers of the hand, stuck by the hips, inseparable. They know everything about each other and have no secret. None, not a little, except this one. HyukJae loves DongHae. DongHae loves HyukJae. And if staying with each other means to hide it, to close their hearts, and to double-lock it, then not a word will escape them.

 

" Hyukkie.. Are you asleep ? "

 

No, he doesn't sleep. How to sleep when his heart is beating so fast. When the intoxicating smell of DongHae fills his nostrils and that he only wants one thing; tightening him against his chest.

 

" No Hae, I'm not sleeping.. "

 

" Hey Hyuk.. You think.. Do you think it's true ? " HyukJae turns his head. His face facing the brunet's one, he feels his breath on his lips, and he could almost kiss him, he would only have to tilt his head. " You think he sees me from up there ? "

 

And he slides his hand along his best friend's arm. Because he needs to touch him, because he needs to feel that he's here, close to him. Their breaths mingle and he intertwines their fingers.

 

" He sees you Hae.. And he's proud of you.. "

 

" I don't think he's proud Hyuk.. "

 

It's half past three in the morning, and as always, the conversation has shifted from video games, to their teachers, their greatest shame, their deepest fear, but at this hour, everything is deeper. The night, their love, their feelings, and their discussion. Because it's late, because they're losing themselves, because they can't see each other and it's simpler, easier. Because DongHae needs to talk, and because HyukJae knows how to listen.

 

" I'm sure he is, DongHae. He's proud of you. Because you're a good person. Because you defend those who need it, and you work hard to success. You have values, and principles, and you are capable of everything for the one you love. "

 

‘And you're capable of everything for me’, he would almost want to add it. But HyukJae can't risk losing everything, so he stays silent.

 

" Hyukkie.. I miss him.. "

 

His hand tightens. DongHae's face is suddenly burried in his neck, and his brown hair tickles his chin. DongHae is crying. His tears slide down his cheeks, and lose themselves against the opaline skin of his best friend. And HyukJae doesn't judge, because he loves DongHae, because DongHae is hurt, and because DongHae needs him.

 

" Do you want me to tell you something DongHae ? "

 

A sniff and a nod, then HyukJae's free hand just gets lost in the brown locks of his best friend.

 

" I don't know how you feel .. Because I don't know what it's like to lose someone who you really care about .. But I think if you miss him.. It means that you were lucky enough to know someone who was worth it, and the mark he left on your heart will remind you all your life that this opportunity was not given to everyone, and you lived unique moments with a unique person. "

 

A pair of lips gently caresses his neck and HyukJae is trying to do everything to keep the chill that threatens to shake his body under control.

 

" Promise you'll never leave me HyukJae.. "

 

And HyukJae knows it, DongHae is this person. The one who's unique. The one that will leave the greatest mark on his heart. His fingers tighten slightly in his hair, and his body comes closer to the brunet’s one. DongHae's warm breath crashes against his collarbones, and his heart beats against his.

 

" I'll always be near you DongHae.. Until the end.. Because I'm incomplete without you.. "

 

DongHae's hand slowly lets go of the blonde's one, and HyukJae is suddenly afraid. Fear of losing him, fear of scaring him, fear of going too far. And what if it's all done now ?

 

" HyukJae.. Do you think.. We all have a soulmate ? "

 

DongHae's body goes slightly away from his, and they’re finally facing again. They look at each other without really seeing anything, the night surrounds them, and their breaths mingle. Their hearts beat wildly, and both of them silently hope one day they'll mix. One day, they'll be one.

 

" I'm convinced that yes.. "

 

The clouds slide away and the moon appears. The bedroom is brighter and their eyes meet. HyukJae's fingers brush against DongHae's forehead, gently moving his hair away, caressing his skin. Then they glide slowly, tenderly along his cheek, and his palm gently cups his best friend's lovely and so perfect face. 

 

" Then.. When do you think you'll meet yours, HyukJae ? "

 

DongHae gently presses his face against his hand, their skins caress each other, leaving behind a unique sensation, some little tingling and a special warmth. The kind of warmth they feel with no one else.

 

" I already did DongHae.. "

 

DongHae lips are slightly parted and his eyes shine with a glow that HyukJae never saw in it. But he knows it. Because it's the kind that plays in his eyes when he sees DongHae too close to someone who's not him. Jealousy, pain.

 

" And you DongHae, when do you think you'll meet yours ? "

 

The spark changes and HyukJae comes closer. It's all over now. Because the night surrounds them and DongHae is there. He has no fear anymore, he knows he can be confident.

 

" I already found it.. "

 

The words escape in a whisper, barely audible. But time seems top stop and nothing else matters. HyukJae trusts. HyukJae is confident. Everything fades away, everything disappears. His insecurities and fears. His cowardice and weaknesses. They fly away, and leave their places. And there in front of him, remains only DongHae. His bright eyes, and his lips that call him. His face in the palm of his hand and his hair falling gently on his face.

 

" There's something I've always kept from you DongHae.. "

 

Fear is no longer here. Nothing. Nothing. His heart beats and his chest inflates. His brain spins around and around and around. He doesn't think anymore, and he comes closer, just a little bit more.

 

" There's something I never told you HyukJae.. "

 

Their lips could almost touch. And HyukJae knows. He sees, he feels. Everything is written deep inside the chocolate eyes facing him. He has no doubt, no uncertainty. DongHae is there. DongHae is always there. DongHae will always be there. He's so near to him. His thumb gently caresses his cheekbone, and soon his best friend becomes something else.

 

" I don't want to keep anymore secrets from you DongHae.. "

 

Their chests meet again and heat surrounds them in a delicate embrace. DongHae slides his tongue between his lips, and HyukJae loses his eyes on it.

 

" I don't want to hide anything from you HyukJae.. "

 

And this is the last step. With a quiet okay, their lips meet, and the wait is over. They caress, discover, and love. Their lips finally complete each other and everything seems to be in its place. It's not weird, it’s not abnormal. Time stops and hearts beat in unison. A verse, romantic and full of passion. And the world has disappeared. They are gone. They are no longer here. They are far away. They are in their own secret place. Where they can touch, where they can love. Their faces break away, and their greedy breaths mingle.

 

A smile. Gums and wrinkles on the corner of his eyes. And another, brilliant but shy. Gaze filled by desire, and happiness. Eyes reflecting their feelings. But this is no different. Nothing has changed. They still shine with the same spark, and still love the same way. But nothing is hidden, and they love under the moon and stars. They love each other, face to face and side by side. Their hands meet and intertwine, and in a last breath, they end up erasing the years of lies and shadow. Above them, no more trace of mystery. Everything is clear and everything is limpid.

 

" I love you.. "

 

Their bodies are tightening against each other, meet and become one. They kiss and discover each other in a new light, and everything seems perfect. Their fingers fit together perfectly, and their hearts meet. This is clumsy, but it's charming. It’s unknown but it's pleasant.

 

They love each other. They love in the middle of the night. They love and mix. They love and discover. In darkness, they approach, and promise. HyukJae loves DongHae. DongHae loves HyukJae. There’s nothing to hide anymore, they know everything about each other.

 

HyukJae knows DongHae has a mole, right there, in the hollow of the thigh, and DongHae sees the scar that HyukJae has since he fell when he was a child. DongHae discovers the sweet taste of HyukJae. HyukJae gets drunk on DongHae's one. DongHae discovers how HyukJae's skin can be sensitive and HyukJae discovers how feeling DongHae shivers in the hollow of his arms is delectable.

 

Words fail to express themselves, so they no longer speak. It's strong and it's powerful. They feel. It's good, and it's exhilarating. They caress. It seems eternal. This is indelible, it’s permanent, lasting, timeless, undying, unchanging.

 

This is love, this is life. Feelings. Two hearts that communicate. Two entities that meet again. Two lovers becoming one. They escape, disappear and this is the beginning of a story. The beginning of a love. The extension of a silent hope. Their wish comes true, and the reality suddenly seems more delicious than the most beautiful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, " Clair de Lune " means " Moonlight " in French !
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ! :3  
> See you later, smol beans ? ;3 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ____
> 
> You're beautiful, no matter what they say, no matter what you think. You're beautiful.


End file.
